A flower, An angel, A goddess
by Punk Knut
Summary: George Weasley loves Hermione, Hermione is with Harry. George won't tell her how he feels, so he shows her. How does she react?
1. rejections a bitch

A flower, An angel, A goddess!  
  
(Disclaimer: Not mine, but J.K's she's like a goddess also.)  
  
~~~  
  
How would you feel if someone you loved, loved another?  
  
How would you feel when you saw them together?  
  
How far would it drive you? And who would you tell?  
  
~~~  
  
George Weasley, son of Arthur and Molly, stood, leaning against the bar, a mischeivious grin plastered on his face, so no-one who think something was wrong with him as he thought.  
  
He was thinking of what he had heard, what he had seen, and what he was going to do about it.  
  
They were both his friends, and his little brother's best friends. Harry had always been there for a laugh, and Hermione- Hermione was a goddess, shimmering in a golden light, even if everything around her was in pitch darkness.  
  
Harry had gotten her first, she had wanted Harry, not him. Yet he wanted her, he wanted her bad.  
  
No-one knew, not even Fred. This was the most important thing to happen to him in his life, he had fallen in love. In love with a flower, an angel, a goddess.  
  
He had loved her from the moment he first saw her, yet he hadn't said anything over the past six-years.  
  
And she had matured, from that cute young girl, to a beautiful young woman. It was like deja-vu when she came walking over to him at this very moment. Like the first time he saw her. Her curly moose-brown hair bobbing as she walked, in slow- motion, towards where he was. She had been eleven then, having just been sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
"Hey George," She called, waving at him.  
  
George came out of his stupor. "H-Hey," He stuttered, shocked with himself. He had never stuttered before.  
  
"How are you?" Hermione asked, looking over the party, and all their friends.  
  
"Good, and yourself?" George asked, his heart beating like crazy at her closeness, yet he tried to keep his cool.  
  
She couldn't know he liked her, he had run into her and Harry getting with each other, just the other day. And it pained him, the thought, it pained him more than anything ever before.  
  
Hermione had said something and he had missed it. "Sorry?" He said, turning all his attention to her.  
  
"I just said I was fine," Hermione said, her voice so soft, so lucious.  
  
"Ohh-" George answered, feeling stupid.  
  
***  
  
What would you do if you opened yourself vulnerably and someone rejected you to painfully?  
  
How would you react if she pulled away? If she rejected you?  
  
How would you feel if she was Hermione, the girl you loved?  
  
***  
  
"George?" Hermione said, "Can I asked you something?"  
  
George nodded. "Fire away."  
  
"The other day," She began, "You saw Harry and I-"  
  
"Kissing," George put in when she said nothing after.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said awkwardly. "You haven't told anyone have you?"  
  
George shook his head. "No, I supposed you and Harry would want to do that," George answered, mentally naming as many variations of the word "asshole" that he could think of, at the thought of Harry.  
  
"Ohhh-" Hermione said. "I just wanted to say thanks."  
  
She leant forward and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Before George could help himself he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her hungrily.  
  
Hermione kissed him for a second then seemed to realise what was happening and pulled away, blinking at him like he was- like he was something disgusting.  
  
'I-I have to go," She said and fled.  
  
George blinked at the spot where she had just been. He had opened up and she had rejected him. Rejected him for Harry.  
  
Now that wasn't going to do at all.  
  
~~~  
  
What did you guys think? Just click that button and let me know,  
  
~Thai.  
  
PS: Tell if you want another chapter, I'm considering whether to do one or not. 


	2. stupid, stupid, stupid

A flower, An angel, A goddess.  
  
(Disclaimer: See previous chapter.)  
  
~~~  
  
Last time:  
  
Before George could help himself he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her hungrily.  
  
Hermione kissed him for a second then seemed to realise what was happening and pulled away, blinking at him like he was- like he was something disgusting.  
  
'I-I have to go," She said and fled.  
  
George blinked at the spot where she had just been. He had opened up and she had rejected him. Rejected him for Harry.  
  
Now that wasn't going to do at all.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
They say revenge is best served cold, yet revenge served hot, is much more fun.  
  
Now revenge is sweet, but what do you do when revenge is not an option?  
  
But what are the other options?  
  
And how far would you go for something you want?  
  
~~~  
  
George sat in his room, thinking the party over. This is what he had:  
  
Hermione turns up, talks, rejects, life ends. He had to do something about it. Sure he was friends with Harry, but right now, Harry was in his way, and no-one got in the way of George Weasley, except maybe his brother. But Fred would never steal his girl.  
  
"That's it," George exclaimed. "I'll just ask Fred."  
  
Fred just so happened to be out of town for the week, which sucked. And George was supposed to go visit Ginny that week. And guess who just so happens to also be invited. The world's happiest new couple, Harry and Hermione.  
  
It was driving him insane, he thought he was going to reject his breakfast as he read the letter Ginny had sent him.  
  
Oh George, you won't believe it. Harry and Hermione, isn't it great? I had no idea, and they make such a cute couple. Hermione always seemed to be into red-heads, come to think of it. Strange. But they're so perfect.  
  
At that point, George had skipped down the letter and away from Ginny's usual bull shit, right to the stupid invitation to Ginny's luncheon, which he stupidly excepted. It was just so stupid.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. George cursed loudly, pissed off at having his thoughts interrupted, and went to answer the door.  
  
He swung the door open and blinked. There stood Fred.  
  
"Fred? What in Merlin's name are you doing here? You're meant to be in Hogsmeade, in case you don't realise, this is magical London, as in Diagon Alley."  
  
"I know," Fred said, hugging his brother with one arm. "Business closed early, Hogsmeade Zonko's manager went for first bid, didn't care to raise it."  
  
"Fantastic," George said, taking his brother's suitcase and tossing it on the sofa.  
  
Fred had shed his cloak and was rummaging through the cupboards, as usual.  
  
"You came from Hogsmeade and you didn't eat?" George asked, lying down on a second sofa.  
  
"Didn't have time, the train was gunna leave," Fred announced through a packet of popping potato chips, if you didn't eat them within seven seconds of touching them, they popped in your hand.  
  
Fred sat down on the only other seat in the living room, a comfy armchair, his leg hanging over one arm.  
  
"So how was the party the other night?" Fred asked, before cramming a few more chips into his mouth.  
  
George sighed. "Fine," He said, depressed again.  
  
Fred raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
George said nothing, not really paying attention.  
  
Fred threw a chip at him, which popped right next to his nose. He jumped and looked at Fred.  
  
"What's bugging you, man?" Fred asked, "I've never seen you like this."  
  
"It's just..."  
  
"Wait!" fred said, getting excited. "It's a girl."  
  
George smiled, he and Fred did spend too much time together.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well who is it?" Fred asked, bouncing slightly on the edge of his seat.  
  
George figured he should tell him, he was going to anyway. "Hermione."  
  
"Ohh... Okay," Fred said thinking. Suddenly he spat his mouthful of chips out. "Did you just say Hermione?"  
  
George nodded.  
  
"As in Hermione Granger?"  
  
George nodded again.  
  
"As in Hermione Granger, Ron's best friend?"  
  
"What other Hermione's do we know?" George asked, laying back on the sofa.  
  
"This... is not a good thing," Fred said carefully. "Have you heard about...?"  
  
"Hermione and Harry," George finished. "Yeah, I caught them before anyone else knew."  
  
"Ouch..." Fred said, crossing it George's sofa, patting his brother's shoulder. "So is that why you didn't like the party?"  
  
George nodded, sitting up, his face in his hands. He told Fred everything that happened.  
  
Fred seemed to think about this for a moment.  
  
~~~  
  
There are some things only a brother can see, and... well... you gotta love 'em.  
  
Now all idea's of revenge are out your head.  
  
When you heard what your brother points out, revenge seems like a distant island.  
  
But only when.  
  
~~~  
  
Fred's thinking went on for quite a while, actually it was so long that when Fred actually did talk it almost made George jumped.  
  
"Did you say she... She kissed you for a few seconds?"  
  
"Yeah," George said, thinking this over also.  
  
"Well if she kissed you, or if you kissed her and she didn't pull away ain't it obvious bro?"  
  
"What?" George asked, not catching his brother for one of the first times in his life.  
  
"She has more than friendly feeling for you if she lets you kiss her," Fred said.  
  
George thought about this, a grin reaching his face. "You know what, you might be right."  
  
~~~*  
  
What did you think? I thought it was short, but I think everything is short, so unless you guys want me to spend all my time thinking, "Oh gosh, it's so short," You'll have to review okay? Just push that button.  
  
Oh yeah, and excuse all speeling mistakes, I'm too tired to re-read it, and coffee his stopped waking me up as of now.  
  
~Thai. 


End file.
